True Heart
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: I asked gazz uzumaki and he gave me permission to adopt this.
1. Chapter 1

Most people of the world like to think of our actions as black and white, evil and good but then why is it that every thing humans do to each other is covered in dark grey. When we think of demons, we think of mindless killers who love to see people suffering but there is one question that humans have failed to stop and ask them selves. What has a demon done that a human hasn't?... NOTHING.

As a usual night in Konoha, a 8 year old blonde haired, blue eyed kid was running down the ally ways. To most people they wouldn't think much of it but to the people of Konoha, they just smirked because they knew what was going to happen to their little demon.

The little blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki had had been running for an hour or two at least. Yet no matter how far he got, these stupid people would always be behind him, calling for his blood. "why...? why do they always do this to me!" The blonde thought while tears were running down his face. After twenty more minutes, his legs eventually gave out in one of konoha's training grounds, it didn't take long for him to be surrounded by the mob of villagers.

"So the demon has finally given up and accepted it's fate?" Said a voice strangely familiar to Naruto, who turned his head to see Mizuki his new academy teacher, seeing as he had only just started at the academy today.

"Se-sensei?" He said in laboured and frightened breaths as to what was going to happen to him.

"I'm not even going to wast my words on a filthy demon fox like you so who don't you do us all a faver and just **DIIEEE!**" Said Mizuki with a sadistic grin on his face as he charged at Naruto with a fuuma shuriken. The other villagers were just cheering about finally killing the demon brat and getting revenge for their loved ones.

Suddenly, a silver haired anbu stood between Naruto and Mizuki with what appeared to be lightning surrounding his right hand going directly towards Mizuki's chest. But something was off. Mizuki was still grinning.

If anyone could see the anbu's face, they'd see the shock and horror in his eye's. Mizuki, that cowardly snivelling bitch, used a substitution jutsu to get out of harms way. But that was not what shocked the anbu. Because right in front of him was little Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi could only watch in horror as his Sharingan eye imprinted the memory of him killing his sensei's only son in slow motion. The boy, who was always smiling and getting back up with an even bigger grin after every time the villagers tried to put hid down in the dirt. but now, all he could see was a frightened little boy coughing up blood with an arm through his chest, or to be more to be more specific, his heart. Kakashi watched in despair as the brightness in the boys eyes slowly begin to dim until... they were lifeless.

Just about when everyone was going to cheer a killer intent that could match the Kyūbi no Yōko's washed over them. At the entrance of the training grounds was the Hokage and twelve anbu guards. "ANBU.. KILL EVERYONE HERE BUT KAKASHI AND **MIZUKI!** I'll deal with him my self." Sarutobi hiruzen shouted with a murderous look in his eyes.

After all the screams and people running pleading for forgiveness was done and all the bodies collected, the Hokage and anbu left the scene soon after. In the middle of the training grounds, there could be seen a little boy in the fetal position whimpering with a small chain attached to his chest. He cried out to the Hokage as laud as he could but his words seemed to never reach the Hokage's ears. He knew he was dead from seeing his own body but Naruto just couldn't accept it that fast and easily. One thing came to mind though, if he was dead, then why was there no other ghosts of the people who were just recently killed by the anbu?

"I-I bet Kami wants me to suffer alone in death as well as life." Naruto sniffled. As his despair and sadness began to grow, something began to change within him. All of his emotions began to come forth, broken from the mask he'd spent eight years building as the harsh reality finally set in. He wanted to scream, to yell out and curse Kami herself for his suffering but he didn't. Blaming others was not gonna change his situation now.

"I-I'm... alone again."

Those words unlocked everything in his heart, every bad and painful emotion he ever felt in his life.

At that very second, the chain on his chest disintegrated in seconds. As Naruto fell to the floor in extreme pain, he couldn't help but think how things would have been if he had a second chance in life and screamed until he finally lost consciousness.

It would be this day that anyone in the elemental countries would never see Naruto Uzumaki ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hueco Mundo)

"Where…. Where am I" said Naruto waking up" looking around in every direction, only to find grey sandy desert.

After realizing he had no idea where he was he tried to get up only to fall back down, "w-what the hell", looking down, seeing his hands and feet had become paws, his skin was covered in yellow fur, with a fluffy tail between his back legs, long pointy ears, a hole in the centre of his chest and the thing he had most definitely noticed was now half a metre tall. Now most people if they were in naruto's position would panic for hours wondering what had just happened to them, but not naruto... right?

"WHY THE HELL AM I A MIDGET"? Naruto cried with animé tears running down his mask.

* * *

Seeing as though there was nothing else to do, he decided he'd explore this place, just as naruto was about to move sand beneath him started forming into a whirlpool, no matter what he did or how hard he struggled, he was not going to escape.

"DAMMIT Kami really does hate me, first I get killed, then I end up in a lifeless grey desert and finally, I get sucked in some sort of whirlpool", finding himself to be in sort of underground cave, with what looked like pillars reaching from the ground to the ceiling.

"What's next, I get chased by a load of monsters trying to eat me"? Said naruto frustrated beyond belief, but then Naruto felt a presence not just one but many others, he looked around and surly he was right, he saw upon dozens of these big creatures with masks like him.

"Me and my big mouth", exclaimed a whimpering naruto while mentally cursing Kami's name in every possible way.

* * *

When he saw them all starting to come close to him he saw they looked hungry and then he started to feel hungry just looking at them made him drool but then he stopped, the horrible names his old village used monster, demon and abomination. "_Still probably cheering about my death the bastards", _naruto thought.

"_I wont give in to what they want, even though I'm dead I'll prove that their words are bullshit and wont degrade myself to their level, I'm not a MONSTER!" _

With that thought in mind naruto stood his ground, confidence showing in his eyes, he was tired of running and being scared, the only way to become stronger was to fight and survive in any world.

"**Well would you look at this boys, it looks like this small fry is gonna fight us"**, said a bird type hollow laughing while the others joined him.

"If I'm just small fry then why is it that there are dozens of you to fight me unless the rest of are really weak", naruto grinned but on the inside he was a bit nervous.

This did seem to piss them off because without warning, all the hollows in the area attacked him. As naruto weaved and dodged his opponents attacks, some of the them, being mere inches away, he suddenly felt an energy growing inside of himself, (for people who don't understand, it's because when the soul is in danger of being destroyed, the spiritual energy increase. Straight from the mouth of Urahara Kisuke.) When naruto tried to move this energy to his claws and legs, he found his claw sharper, his legs faster and stronger, if possible naruto's grin became even larger.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

In the middle of all the dead hollows there was one sole survivor, his yellow fur covered in the blood of these monsters, there were some of the hollows that ran away from the futile battle but naruto didn't care, he honestly couldn't blame them because like them, he too knew the hunger for souls was mouth watering, it was only his strong will that kept him from doing so.

When naruto looked down, he saw the river of blood he had created, it was then he finally saw his own mask, the overall shape was of a grinning fox, with three 5 inch spikes on each side of his cheeks where his whisker marks would have been, on his forehead was what looked like a seal (Shiki Fūjin) but it was cracked and finally his eyes, had a red sclera, blue iris and black slitted pupils, he pretty much would've looked intimidating if it wasn't for his size.

* * *

(Unknown location)

In a white majestic chair sat, what any man could describe, was a bombshell of woman that could turn any gay man straight, with silver glowing hair, C-D cup breasts, an hourglass figure golden glowing eyes wearing a red and blue robe.

As she sat there, she couldn't help but think of one particular soul with an affectionate smile on her face, naruto uzumaki.

"_I truly am sorry for what you've been through but the world you lived in was beyond saving naruto, so I brought you to a place who's future is at stake and you might tip the balance in the war that is to come"._

"_I just hope you'll understand one day and become the man you have potential of becoming one day", _thought Kami with a slight blush on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

With a pained scream, a large ape-based hollow smashed into the ground, covered in lacerations and blood. It's eyes were shining with fear and despair.

**"**N-no no, stay away from me! I-I thought the story about you was just made up!**" t**he hollow shouted out between laboured breaths. A second later a vague, massive shape landed in front of it and sneered at the ape hollow.

"**I don't care what you other hollows say about me, I fought to earn my strength, unlike you other hollows who go to the world of the living, killing off defeneless souls that can't even fight back." **Said the massive creature with a deep voice that could be heard miles away.

The ape growled and tried to stand again. "How…is this possible?" he muttered. "I'm centuries older than you and two classes higher than you! How can I have lost to a weakling like you?"

The massive creature laughed. **" A few centuries older than me, at adjuchas level and this power is all you have to show for it? Pathetic."**

The massive creature disappeared, only to reappear a second later in the same spot, the ape hollow blinked, then as if the ape hollow was made of building blocks, it fell to pieces, not even giving the blood a chance to spurt out.

"**Well that was a waist of my time," **began Naruto. **"Biyoku... come here girl!" **he shouted over the dunes.

There was a few seconds of silence, then a hollow, half the size of Naruto himself, came rushing out of nowhere, towards him.

When the hollow was right in front of him, she stood up on her hind legs and started licking his mask, **"Down girl,"** he said in a playful tone, **" Look what I have here."** he said pointing at the corpse of the ape hollow he killed earlier, Biyoku didn't wait for Naruto to say any more as she was already eating the dead hollow.

Thinking back, Naruto couldn't help but remember the day he saved her.

* * *

(flashback)

In the grey desert, there was something that could only be described as a small object, upon further inspection, you would see what appeared to be a pup of a small dog but this one had a tiny mask on it's face.

Normally any small animal hollow that lived in hueco mundo would be able to survive and not consume souls, just by breathing in the spirit energy that was in the atmosphere, the larger one's did need to consume souls but their low intelligence made them have a high probability of being killed, there were exceptionally rare small animals that did have the hunger for souls, but their survival rate was even lower because the hunger would cause them to attack other hollows and most likely wouldn't win.

It was the same with this little hollow, as Naruto came walking on the desert, back from killing another adjuchas, he noticed the tiny hollow constantly yelping, yet no one came.

"_It's most likely crying out to it's mother," _thought Naruto, feeling sorry for the little pup.

As the pup turned around, obviously noticing Naruto, it lunged for him, trying to dig it's teeth into one of his claws.

"_And hungry too,"_ Naruto chuckled, then sudenly an idea came to him.

He gently picked the little hollow up and reappeared to the recently killed adjuchas, "T_hese hollows that have been living off my kills will become a problem in the end, but if I fix that...?" _Naruto thought, then he was struck with an idea he felt was brillent and tore off a piece of the adjucha's corpse, he held it up to the little hollow, who bit down on the piece and eventually swallowed it, as it did, spirit energy burst from the little hollow's body.

Naruto put down the little hollow next to next to corpse while thinking, _"This little one is really lucky today, if it had been a gillian I killed today and I fed it that, it would of most certainly turned into another gillian, but if it eats an adjuchas..?"_

* * *

(Flashback end)

It had been many years since then, Naruto had since named her "Biyoku", at first, she had attacked Naruto after becoming an adjuchas from being fed by Naruto, but after being constantly fed by him and protected by him from the other dangerous hollows, she eventually became loyal to him, she was pretty much looked like a furless dog with a small hole on the right side of her chest, she was up to the chest-level of a gillian in size.

Naruto's appearance had changed most of all, he now had ten tail, with crimson tips, the cracked seal on his forehead was almost compleatly faded, the spikes on his cheeks had become black but the most thing he had been happy about was his size, he was now thirty five metres tall.

In the years Naruto had been here, he learned a lot, he had gained many things as well, power, reputation, a good number of decent challenges. He was often mistaken for a adjuchas due to his size and intelligence but they learned just as quickly that he was not due to his reitsu. No matter how large and different he was, it was because his reputation of not eating any hollows that the other hollows in this land learned he was still a low class hollow.

This was why he was always a target for higher class hollows, It did hurt their pride to know that a low class hollow was moping the floor with them, what was worse was that he was giving the dead hollows to his pet, there was a rumour that long before he had the pet, that he drew in a fight against a vasto-lorde.

* * *

(Las Noches)

In dimly lit room,sat a man who, at first glance, looked like he was enjoying the peace and quiet, but in his eyes and presence radiated power, then out of the shadows came another figure with unusual smirk on his face.

"What's the news, Gin?" said the figure sitting down in a calm chilling voice.

The one now named Gin smirked even more, if it could be possible, " There's been a rumour you might be interested in, it's about a low class hollow."

"Why would I be interested in a hollow that is low class, unless you are trying to annoy me Gin?" said the other figure.

"Not at all Aizen-taichou, but the rumour is that, this hollow managed to win a fight with a vasto-lorde, has not eaten a single soul since going through hollowfication, and has kept getting stronger just by fighting."

At the news, Aizen was completely shocked, he never thought such a hollow could exist, he would have to gather more information on this unique hollow and find out if this hollow would become a threat or an ally.

With that thought he smiled, _"the future is certainly becoming more interesting..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a big day for Biyoku, Naruto thought, After all, she was finally transforming into a vasto-lorde.

Naruto could say he was excited himself, but mostly relieved because with her being an adjuchas, he would constantly have to feed her hollows, to prevent her from regressing back into a gillian. Sometimes hunting for her would bring good challenges to him but most of the time they were just weaklings.

As she was transforming, Naruto noticed her size was becoming smaller until she was around four feet tall, the hole on the right side of her chest became the size of a ping-pong ball , she was now covered in a deep black fur, and on her tail were multiple spikes.

when the change stopped, Biyoku took one great leap up onto the snout of his face and stared to rub her mask with his.

Naruto just chuckled to her affectionate actions and gently scratched her behind the ears with one of his claws, Biyoku just started stamping her foot, approving of the scratch being received.

"**How about we go on a vacation to the living world to celebrate your transformation, Biyoku? I've been here so long I can hardly remember what the colour of the sky is." **Naruto said nostalgically.

while it it was true that Naruto was younger than most of the hollow in Hueco Mundo, the only reason Naruto did not know his age was because, unlike other hollows, he had never once had he left Hueco Mundo and in a place that was constant night, it was impossable to know how muct time passed.

He had tried to open a Garganta to his old village many times but no such portal would open, he eventually gave up on the idea of trying to get there, _"it's not like anyone I knew will be alive now anyway" _sneered Naruto at the thought, if only he knew how right he was.

With no other thought coming to mind, Naruto opened up a garganta and stepped through with Biyoku on his snout, not caring what danger lurked around the corner.

* * *

-Seireitei, taichou meeting-

"Now that everybody has arrived, will you explain why you have called this meeting so urgently Kurotsuchi-taichou?" spoke Yamamoto.

An odd man with face painting on, his hat on sideways and he had some sort of metal cup attached to his chin and ears was the next to speak, "I called meeting because there are two reiatsu signals, in the living world that are of hollows and... both energies are that of vasto-lorde level!"

Immediately there were shouts across the room.

"SILENCE" demanded Yamamoto, flairing his reiatsu to emphasize his words, "this situation must handled carefully, we all know it is extremely rare for vasto-lorde hollows to come to the world of the living, so it does raise suspicion as to why there are two in the living world right now."

"Why is there a need to handle it carefully?, let's just kill them and get it other with." spoke Kenpachi Zaraki, he stood at a height 6'6 and he had scars on his face and spiky hair with bells attached a with a captains uniform and had a zanpakuto strapped to his waist and he wore a eye-patch.

"An all-out confrontation with them will only result in many casualties to the humans that will be there, so I am sending you, Soifon-taichou to the area of the hollows to gather information on their purpose of coming to the living world, but if things start to get out of hand, contact us immediately. If that is all then this meeting is now over.

* * *

-Karakura Town-

Out of the garganta came a massive spiritual pressure that caused everyone able to sense it to gasp in fear. The energy flooding the city was wild and uncontrolled.

A massive creature with what appeared to be a dog on it's snout, came out of the portal, basking in their new surroundings.

The garganta snapped shut and the spiritual pressure lifted but the people who were able to sense it could still feel a slight pressure on them.

"**I****t's good to finally get some fresh air," **Naruto exclaimed with a huge grin while Biyoku wagged her tail profusely.

He looked down towards the city and felt his eyes grow wide, never had he herd, nor seen such an advanced-looking place before, there were metal contraptions moving somehow all over the place, there were buildings as big as he was and all these people were living happy carefree lives as if war didn't come around the corner, like it did in Konoha.

**"Guess it's time to go sight-seeing..."** Naruto voiced, the only response to his words was a yip from Biyoku.

* * *

Soifon had just come through Senkai gate and already could she feel the vast amount of reiatsu, clearly coming from the two hollows she was to gather intellegence on. One was on par with a captain, and the other was above that of most captains, but it was hard to get an estimate with it fluctuating.

As soon as she felt it, she rushed to the general area, making sure to stay out of sight.

"W-what the...?!"she said,eyes widening. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was like this fox hollow was a mix of different Menos class: gillian for hight, even though, he probably the biggest hollow she was going to put on record, adjuchas-class for shape but it was a lot better than most of the ugly hollows she'd seen, and vasto-lorde level in terms of it's spiritual pressure.

Then she remembered there were two of them and on further inspection, she saw the other one on top of the other hollow, wagging it's tail and tongue sticking out, this made Soifon stare at it as if it was crazy but then something came to realization, it actually is a dog-turned-hollow.

"What in the...?! _H__as this shit of reality hit the fan of what,?" _thought Soifon.

She followed both hollows, noticing the large hollow carefully walk on buildings so as to not cause them to collapse, the pluses were being completely ignored too, and it seemed the hollow had it's interest in the city itself. had this hollow not seen technology before?

She turned to see what the small dog- hollow was doing and what she saw completely stunned her to the core, there on the hollow's back was a girl pluse riding on it's back, laughing as she enjoyed the ride.

What was with these two?! One was like a curious child and the other was obviously a tamed animal! This...this shouldn't be possible! It defied everything the Soul Society knew about hollows! Soifon stared at the two. As the commander of the Onmitsukidō, she understood the value of information and she, in spite of herself, found that these two hollows had piqued her curiosity.

She wasn't the only one to notice them either, one group with of a blond man, a large man with glasses, a pair of children and a black cat were watching also. They weren't sure what was going on but they decided to keep hidden for now, however if these hollows started causing too much trouble, they'd move in quickly and kill them. But just from what they could feel, these two had no aura of malice or cruelty. It was…surprising.

At the end of the day, Soifon opened the senkai gate and stepped through, though there was a grimace of regret on her face as to what would most likely happen to these hollows once she came back to soul society. _"Probably become one of that sick bastard Mayuri's experiments..." _ the tought made her feel soiled for some reason. Wait...what?! Feeling worried for a pair of Hollows?! She rubbed her temples. Well...these two were a curiosity, it would be a shame not to try figuring out why they seemed so diffrent from "normal" hollows.

* * *

Naruto turned around to see the senkai gate close, he had noticed that woman and a couple of others spying on him from the start, but if they left him alone, he'd leave them alone. No sense in making trouble where it wasn't needed.

Suddenly a shattering pain erupted through him and he started shrinking rapidly until he was 5'9, the last thing he saw was Biyoku guarding him while a what looked like a man, as far as he could tell with his blurry vision, walk up to him.

After that, blackness swarmed him from all angles as he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Wake up... Naruto."_

"Wha...?" Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw that he was surrounded by clear blue skys and clouds floating by going wherever the breeze took them, it was peaceful and calming to him, then he looked to himself. And his jaw dropped.

He had a human body again. His skin was pale like alabaster, and yet had warmth to it, and was free from any blemishes. He sported claws on both his hands. His hair and lips were both jet black in color, while as for his hair, it was in spikes that stuck up in every direction like the spines of a sea urchin and it was in a longer and more shaggy-looking style, similar to the Fourth Hokage's. His canines were longer and sharper, making them fangs while his whisker-marks had grown more pronounced, widening and darkening until they resembled feral-looking abysmal scars. His eyes had been the greatest change as, not only had his eye shape become more vulpine and gained dark circles under his eyes, his eyes themselves were blood red with an animalistic black slit for the pupil. His ears were tempered and pointed like those of an elf.

He sported a collarless, skintight all obsidian black vest with long sleeves, a pair of black kackhis and a pair tabi boot sports shoes specifically for parkour. His hands were covered by fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps. Over that was a long, sweeping trench coat of dark blue-gray with gray lining and a fur collar. Taking up the back of the trench coat was the image of a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle.

Quickly unzipping the vest, Naruto's eyes widened further, beneath all his attire, he lacked the Eight Trigrams Seal as he did the first time he was human, but what held both his attention and his shock was that there was no longer a hole in his chest.

In his right had was a single Kodachi, drawn from its sheath.

He touched his face with his hands and again, shocked to find there was not a single fragment of his mask was on his face like he'd been expecting, so he wasn't an arrancar.

"I-I... I'm human again!"

"_Not exactly,"_

Naruto turned around quickly and saw a figure that was obscured by the clouds, slowly approaching, from the voice, he could only assume it was a male.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"_...I am a part of you Naruto, it was only when you absorbed the last of the energy of the seal, could I call out to you."_ it was only when he stopped talking could Naruto finally see him, there were countless scars on his topless muscled chest, toned stomach and arms and they seemed to glow blue, his legs were barely covered by a badly damaged hakama, the only thing holding it up was a white chain being used as a belt, His arms and legs were covered in light mock-purple ice, sprouting from his tailbone was His arms and legs were covered in light mock-purple ice, and he had a prehensile tail with a dark red, double-edged scythe-looking blade at the tip, one that Naruto recalled originally manifested in the form of a small, weak Hollow that had a scythe-like tail used to erase an enemy's memories that had fused with a pair of nameless siblings who had been transported to Heco Mundo, Naruto wondered what had happened to those two. His hair was short and silver sticking towards the direction of his face, his face was one that any married woman would leave their husband just to feel their lips against his, while looking into his bright turquoise eyes, but there was a HOLLOW HOLE in the middle of his chest.

"Part of me? Absorbed a seal? What are you talking about?" Naruto said, confused.

"_Now is not the time, we'll meet again soon"_ he replied, Naruto was about to move towards him and demand answers but he started falling from sky, until he saw nothing.

* * *

(Urahara's shop)

Naruto sat up from the futon, as if he just had a nightmare, he noticed Biyoku, curled up asleep next to him and a single, sheathed, Kodachi on the other side of him, but he didn't pay attenuation to it right now. Furthermore, he was dressed the same way he had been in that dream or whatever it had been with that strange guy that knew his name.

"So you're finally awake."

Naruto quickly looked across the room to see man who was wearing a green and white hat standing at door entrance with a black cat on his shoulder. "You've been asleep all night, I saw you asleep on the street and being the good person I am, brought you here." he said with a fan covering his face.

"Don't lie to me, I noticed you and a few others spying on me before, so I'm guessing you're a soul reaper but if that's true, why haven't you killed me yet?" Naruto replied suspiciously.

The man tilted his head with the hat covering his eyes and spoke with a chilling voice, "You're quite perceptive, yes I am a soul reaper but I don't work for the seireitei any more and as to why I haven't killed you is because you're not exactly a hollow any more, the only thing that's the same is your eyes."

Naruto blinked, "Not a hollow anymore...but how?"

"Before we go any further, we should introduce ourselves, my name is Urahara Kisuke and the cat here is called Shihōin Yoruichi, what's yours?"

"I..." how long had it been that he told anyone his name? He felt a smile come to his face, knowing he could finally properly talk to someone without them looking at him, as if he was food, "it's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Naruto, have you ever herd of the term arrancar?"

Naruto nodded, almost every hollow had herd of it before, it was a hollow that had broken off a part of it's mask and gained shinigami powers.

"You see, if you think of it as a percentage, arrancar's are 75% hollow and 25% shinigami, there is another type out there called Vizards, which you probably have never heard of, they are 75% shinigami and 25% hollow, but then there's you." said Kisuke

"What do you mean?"

"I did some scans on your body earlier and got some interesting results, it's seems that your something completely different, your body is 50% hollow and 50% shinigami, my guess is that you have the best of both sides but first we need come up with a new name, for what you are."

Naruto thought about it, if soul reaper's didn't exist, hollows would overrun the earth and cause extinction but if there were no hollows, soul reapers would become arrogant and powerful and start to rule the humans as if they were gods. But with both, there was harmony to keep each others numbers in check, it was then he came up with the perfect name.

"Tsuriai. Since it means "balance". Seems to work."

Urahara chuckled, "It's a fitting name, how about we make a deal, I help you fit in society here and learn our ways, to give you a better life than the one you lived previously and in return, you owe me one favor to help me when I ask for it."

"... What about Biyoku?" even though he wouldn't admit it, he'd grown attached to her over the years, and if this deal didn't include her, he wouldn't accept it.

"Well for her, I'm sorry to say this but...wait a minute, where is that dog?"

When Naruto looked to his side, there was no dog there but then they heard a yell and rushed towards its direction.

When they got there they saw a red haired boy on the floor pointing at Biyoku, who was on the floor unconscious, next to an open box with only one thing remaining in it.

Naruto grabbed Urahara by the front of his robes, "What's in that box?" he demanded, worried for his long-time compainon.

Urahara, eyes wide, only said two words, "Mod souls."


	6. Chapter 6

(Seireitei, taichou meeting)

"What do you have to report soifon taichou?" asked yamamoto soutaichou.

Soifon went into detail of the two hollow, about how they didn't even attempt to hurt anyone or cause damage, how one was bigger than a gillian and the other was an animal and finally their reason to coming to the real world was to sight seeing.

"It's too bad, they would have been excellent research specimens as to why they became less hostile to humans." said mayuri in a dull tone because of loosing two research subjects.

Soifon was disgusted with mayuri as her thoughts turned out to be right about his intentions but then turned her face turned into confusion, by what he had just said. Yamamoto saw the look on her face and gave her the explanation.

"The two hollow's Reiryoku disappeared soon after you left, it would most likely mean that they went back to hueco mundo but it disturbs me greatly as to why they came."

"Excuse me soutaichou, but I think I've heard of these two hollows before" spoke aizen in a calm and friendly tone.

Everyone looked at him, how could he know these two hollows and if he did, why didn't he tell anyone about it?

As if understanding their questioning gaze, he answered, "about four months ago I wrote a report when me and my squad went on a training exercise, we encountered a nest of hollows and planned to destroy them, I separated myself from my squad, taking on the main bulk of the hollows giving my squad a better chance of survival, but I left a detail out of the report because I thought it was inconsequential, one hollow kept screaming about getting revenge by killing a fox type hollow that doesn't eat souls and it's pet, at first I thought the hollow was muttering random nonsense but after soifon's report, I believe that is not the case."

The other captains were shocked by what he said, a hollow that doesn't eat souls, it was unthinkable, all shinigami knew that a hollows hunger for souls was unquenchable, but here was a hollow that denied it's hunger and instincts, it's will-power must be unbreakable.

"we will make a priority to capture this hollow alive the next time it makes an appearance in the living world, to find out about it's actions and how such a hollow can exist, if that is all then this meeting is now over" commanded the soutaichou.

* * *

(Urahara's shop)

It had been an hour since Biyoku lost consciousness after eating the mod souls, Naruto and urahara were talking, while Biyoku was asleep next to Naruto.

"So urahara, what was it you was gonna say about Biyoku, before she disappeared?"

"Well I was going to tell you that we'd have to preform a konso on her because she's a hollow, now don't get me wrong, but even though you might stop her from eating souls, the moment she leaves this shop, the soul society will detect her reiatsu again, hollows don't have the ability to hide their reiatsu and she isn't intelligent enough to know that."

Before Naruto could say anything there was a blinding light coming from Biyoku, as they waited for the light to dim, they noticed her body become even smaller until she was now only three foot tall, the mask on her face broke off until there was only her bottom jaw covered, her hollow hole was completely gone and the spikes on her tail had vanished until there was an ordinary black tail, if the mask wasn't there people would mistake her for an ordinary black german shepherd.

Biyoku lifted her head and faced Naruto's direction and spoke, "master!"

Naruto and Urahara had a look of complete shock written on their faces, Biyoku had transformed into an arrancar and just SPOKE and called Naruto master.

'_How can this be possible? Mod souls were only to be placed in an artificial body, but with an actual soul swallowing it, the soul would break down and die from the foreign reiryoku inside the mod soul, but maybe because she's a hollow, it caused a different reaction, hollows eat souls but with her eating a mod soul it merged with her instead, causing her to gain intelligence and maybe she'll have the ability from the mod soul, It could be even stronger with her at vasto-lorde level?' _thought kisuke.

"Uh...is that you, Biyoku?" said naruto, not sure if he was imaging anything.

"Of course it is, who else would it be?" said Biyoku in a curious tone, as if she had always had the ability to talk.

* * *

After urahara told them them his theory about Biyoku and there would no longer be a need to preform a konso, which Naruto was glad, he went into detail of how he would create them a gigai to live freely in the city, how he'd train them to hide their reiatsu from shinigami and train them in their new powers and to be honest, Kisuke was a bit excited by that, he'll be the first to see the abilitys of a mod soul-arrancar and a Tsuriai.

Soon after, the black cat from before walked into the room next to Urahara but before Naruto could say anything, the cat started to transform and soon after there was a purple haired, dark-skinned, naked woman smirking at him as if waiting for his reaction.

Naruto starred at her for a good few seconds, while his face was red as a tomato and then he did something unexpected and started looking at Biyoku.

"What?" said Biyoku, not understanding until something clicked, she swatted Naruto's head hard with her tail, knocking him out cold.

"BECAUSE SHE CAN TRANSFORM INTO A NAKED WOMAN, DON'T EXPECT ME TO, YOU PERVERT!" said a fuming Biyoku, while Kisuke and Yoruichi chuckled as the latter was putting some clothes on.

* * *

As Kisuke taught them how to hide their reiatsu, they also learned a lot about the city in the weeks that past, the gigai that urahara created for them had minor adjustments to them so there would be no hollow mask on Biyoku's and ordinary eyes on Naruto's, eventually urahara got them their own place to stay with some their own account so they wouldn't have to worry about money for a while, but then came Naruto's misfortune, "I have to what?" said Naruto with a tick mark on his head.

"You have to go to school to learn more about society and to be able to get a job, to be independent, but remember Naruto you owe me a favour" said urahara while covering his grin with his fan.

Naruto just sighed, thinking about what the future held for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo Kurasaki sighed, it was turning out to be another boring day in his life with his father trying to constantly fight whenever he was home and his father always getting beat up for it and then eating breakfast with his sisters, Karin and Yuzu, then heading to school. However he had noticed someone his age that he had never seen before dressed in a school uniform hanging around inside the school, some of the other students mentioning he was a new student, Ichigo had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, if it wasn't for the blonde hair, blue eyes and the weird marks on his cheeks, Ichigo would would have sworn he found his long lost twin.

Not just the fact they looked identical but this new guy was also pulling the exact same frown he did and his eyes showed pain in them, it told Ichigo that this person carried a heavy burden in his heart just like him, the new guy was about the same size as himself, he also noticed he had a similar build as himself, telling him this guy was definitely a fighter, then the new student started walking up to him and his group of Chad, Kiego and Mizuiro.

"Excuse me, but you don't mind if I sit with you guys right, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a new student here." he said.

Ichigo nodded " My name is Kurasaki Ichigo " and Naruto was quickly introduced to the rest of the gang. Ichigo saw everyone looking at him and the new guy, he guessed everyone was just as stunned at the resemblance just as he was.

Tatsuki walked in feeling much better after practising some physical therapy on Chizuru after she tried to molest Orihime again, she spotted someone she didn't recognize and figured it was the new guy everyone was talking about. He looked over his shoulder at her and both of them just stared at each other for a good minute or two, she fought down a blush that was threatening to appear on her cheeks. No one had looked at her that intensely before, just when she was about to do something, Orihime saw her and dragged her by the arm up to the new student, to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Inoue Orihime and this is my friend Tatsuki it's nice to meet you um..." Orihime said, pausing when she realized she didn't know

The Ichigo-look alike smiled "My names Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you and your lovely friend." Orihime smiled while Tatsuki blushed at the compliment. Orihime being innocent as always asked more questions, "are you related to Ichigo because you look almost like him?"

Both Naruto and Ichigo looked at each other and both said in union, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Everyone just sweat-dropped thinking _"They've got to be related."_

* * *

As soon as lunch came and everyone went outside to eat, a group of six people came walking up to Naruto, the first person talk, who Naruto would of guessed, was their ringleader.

"So, you're the new kid in school? Well...we've got a few rules for people like you, who stand out from everyone else, so why don't you just give us your money and lunch every day and they'll be no problems."

It seemed the commotion had drawn a big crowd as both Tatsuki and Ichigo's group were there as well. Naruto blinked a few times, then he laughed. Boy...did these idiots have no idea what they were getting into. "Ahahaha! me against you six isn't exactly fair, is it?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"We don't care about fairne- hey what the hell are you doing?" said the ringleader as everyone saw Naruto strapped his right arm against his waist with his school uniform's belt.

"What does it look like? I'm making it more fair for you to fight me." Naruto said as if it were obvious.

Now everyone was shocked, did they just hear right? The new student was going fight this group of six with only one arm? For Ichigo it was proving his theory about Naruto being a fighter after all, Tatsuki, even though she would never admit it was excited, if Naruto could actually back up his words and fight them with one arm, she might have found a person to join her karate club and a good sparring partner.

When the leader charged, a powerful force stopped him in his tracks, he looked down to see a clenched fist buried in his stomach, he looked up to see Naruto's face and it didn't even look serious as if he was taking this fight as a joke but then suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Everyone stood in shock, they hardly saw him move, the rest of the gang jumped in, and the more the fight went on the harder it was to close their jaws, Naruto was toying with the group, but what truly shocked them was when the last thug standing did manage to punch Naruto's face, he was the one screaming with a broken hand, while Naruto wiped away the imaginary dirt off his cheek. At the end of it the gang ran off, threatening that they'll get revenge on him, which Naruto laughed at.

There were various emotions running through the crowd, that had watched the fight, some were awed and some were afraid but surprisingly a lot of the girls were blushing and Tatsuki was not exception to this, Orihime just cheered and congratulating Naruto on his fight, Ichigo just held out his hand and Naruto shook it as both were smirking at each other as Naruto untiled his right arm.

"Do you know why they wanted to fight me?" Naruto asked.

"Some people are like that around here, they don't like anybody who stands out like you, me and Chad" said Ichigo while pointing to the giant Mexican.

"Hey Naruto I was just wondering if you'd like to come to my club and have a spar sometime?" said a still-blushing Tatsuki.

"Sure, I'll let you know when I get settled in." Naruto replied with a smile on his face, which made Tatsuki's blush go a few shades redder.

* * *

(After school)

Ichigo was walking along an ally, coming back from school when he saw some punks on skateboards knock over a glass bottle with flowers in it. He ran up to the closest one and kicked him in the back, the said person's head hit the ground knocking him out, the other skateboarders stopped.

"You got a death wish, pal?" the biggest of them said as he stepped forward.

"Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell the tale." he said as he stepped forward.

"Um." was Ichigo's reply.

"That's all you GOTTA SAY?!" the punk charged, and was met with a foot to the face. He fell down and Ichigo's foot slammed into his back repeatedly.

"Little Yama's down, we gotta help him." said one of them. The others replied to him.

"Are you crazy?"

"No way am I taking on that psycho!"

Ichigo meanwhile, was continuously stamping his foot into Yama's head so hard his face was being buried into the pavement. He finished and looked up, giving Yama's friends a glare.

"Listen up you Pond scum, You see that?" he asked harshly, pointing at the knocked over bottle.

"First question; What do you think that is? You, the one in the middle, Answer!" he shouted. The one he was addressing looked around, and was frightened to find he was the one in the middle.

"Wait you talking to me?" he said pointing to himself, "I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." Ichigo then kicked him in the face sending him flying and causing the other two to yell out in fear.

"CORRECT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Wait, chill out!" said one of them quickly.

"Now, the next question; why is that vase lying down?"

"I guess one of us knocked it over when we where skateboarding through here." said the one who was on Ichigo's left, shaking in fear. Ichigo gave a roundhouse kick to both of their faces.

"You idiots catch on fast, NOW GO AND APOLOGISE, OR NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE HERE FOR YOU!" a shadow covering his face and flames appeared behind him making him look like some sort of devil. The two he had kicked screamed and ran with the third following, all screaming "WE'RE SORRY!"

"There, that ought to keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here." A girl appeared behind him, floating in the air, standing next to the pole. "Sorry about all that, I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow.

Before she could reply, someone else beat her to it, "I saw your fight Ichigo, you did pretty good and who's your cute ghostly friend?" Said ghost blushed.

Ichigo turned to the direction of the voice and saw Naruto walking up to him.

"Are you saying, you can see her?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for coming to my defence, I think now I'll be able to rest peacefully. Said the little girl.

"No problem, it's the least I could do, after all you deserve to rest in peace." Ichigo said as he straightened up the bottle of flowers and waved her goodbye, as she disappeared.

"So why are you here, Naruto?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"This is the closest way to my apartment." Naruto answered simply.

"How long have you been able to see spirits?"

Naruto thought about this, 'W_ell, I've been dead since I was eight, fought hollows after that and hollows are classed as evil spirits, so I'll go with that.' _"When I was eight years old, what about you?"

"Since I can remember." was Ichigo's reply.

"Well, my apartments not far from here, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Ichigo." said Naruto waving goodbye.

"Yeah see you later"

When Naruto got in his apartment, Biyoku was calmly eating some cooked food (Just how she cooked it Naruto had no idea) at the table, while sitting on one of the chairs. "I'm going to bed early today, Biyoku, I've had a long day, so goodnight."

"Good night, master" Biyoku replied.

Streatching, Naruto got into bed and drifted off into his dreams. As he did so, he opened his eyes to see he was in the the same odd place as before.

"I'm here again!" Naruto thought out loud and turned to see the same person looking at him, only his form had changed.

It was still the tall, young man with countless scars on his topless muscled chest, toned stomach and arms and the scars seemed to glow blue, his legs were barely covered by a badly damaged hakama, the only thing holding it up was a white chain around his waist being used as a belt. His hair was short and silver sticking towards the direction of his face, bright turquoise eyes, and a Hollow Hole in the middle of his chest. His arms and legs were covered in light mock-purple ice, and he had a prehensile tail with a dark red, double-edged scythe at the tip.

"_It's good to meet you again Naruto, now it's finally time to tell you the answers to the many questions you have." _the stranger said.


	8. Chapter 8

"_But these two might be able answer more of them, than I can."_ Said the mysterious figure as he disappeared, a couple of seconds later, out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw two people walking up to him, they were clearly a male and female. With one glance, Naruto recognised one of them.

The male was slightly taller than naruto, his eyes were bright shining blue that naruto used to have, his hair was a bright yellow and spiked just like his own, while he wore a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges and the kanji "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down on the back. The second person was smaller than Naruto, she had a slender but highly feminine build, she had long, red hair that reached down to her calves with strands that framed both sides of her face that parted to the left of her head with a hair clip, she wore a loose-fitting dress with an apron. Her skin was pale and her eyes were violet.

There was a good minute of silence until Naruto finally spoke. "W-what the hell is going on?" Naruto said in utter shock, pointing at the fourth Hokage franticly, while the two people just had sad smiles on their faces.

They both walked up to Naruto at a slow pace, as not to startle him like a cornered animal, Minato was the first to speak, "It's been a long time Naruto, I'm surprised you still remember me from the academy text books," he said, while Naruto was still too shocked to say anything, " The truth is, we're trying to explain something but we don't know where to begin."

Finally Naruto gained enough courage to talk, "How about the very beginning," as if it was the most simple thing in the world, Minato just stared and then chuckled at him because of the straight answer.

"Ok then, you already heard that I defeated the Kyūbi didn't you?" he just received a nod in reply, "well that's not exactly true, the Kyūbi is made of a mass of chakra and had no physical body, so killing it is pretty much out of the question, so I designed a seal for it to be contained in a baby's body and summoned the shinigami to pull out the Kyūbi's soul and place it in the baby for the price of my own soul. I told Sarutobi to tell everyone the child was a hero but that didn't happen and by the look on your face, you know who that baby was, don't you." said Minato, not even trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

The next thing that happened was Naruto's fist connecting with Minato's face and sent him flying a a couple of meters back, Minato nor the woman showed any shock to Naruto's reaction, they kept silent, then Naruto spoke.

" I don't hate you for sealing the demon inside of me, after all, you was protecting those that were precious to you..." spoke Naruto barely containing his anger, "...but you put too much faith into the people of that village and I was the one left to get all the villager's anger because of your actions, you could have told Sarutobi to hide my identity but _you_ wanted me to be seen as a hero, it makes you think how much corruption seeped into Konoha, if they didn't listen to a dying Hokage's last wish, what will they listen to?"

Minato's heart was breaking inside, pretty much everything Naruto said was true, he could have told Sarutobi to hide his identity but his faith in the villager's blinded him and for that, his son paid the price with his life and suffered countless years alone in a desert wastland, fighting for his soul against beasts that were out to kill and devoure him.

Kushina wanted to do something to help the situation but couldn't find her voice, If Naruto had been angry at Minato for sealing the fox inside him, she would stay by Minato's side, defending him but Naruto was mad about Minato having TOO much faith in people, she couldn't defend Minato there, Naruto's death was a testament to that. She slowly walked up to Naruto and stood right in front of him, there was an awkward for few seconds, while Naruto was thinking why this mysterious woman was standing in front of him, then suddenly the woman wrapped her around him and hugged him, "I-I'm sorry my little boy, we never planed any of this for you, we always hoped you would be a great shinobi and give us grandkids to spoil, but me and your father never imagined it would be our very own village that would cause your death!"

Kushina was now in tears, she had heard there's no such thing as perfect parents and even though it wasn't her fault, she felt like she and Minato had screwed up the first day.

Naruto was stunned, this woman had admitted to be his mother and that his father was the fourth Hokage, at first Naruto was furious to learn that his own father caused his so much misery but his mother crying on his shoulder seemed to wash all that anger away and he would not be angry towards his father anymore if it meant his mother being happy, his arms wrapped around her waist while he openly cried with her, he would not even care if the whole world could see him right now, Minato just smiled at the sight of Naruto and Kushina having their private moment.

When their emotions finally calmed down they finally separated, mother and son starred at each other smiling, it seemed like they had finally woke up from a never ending nightmare and each others voices is what woke them up. "I guess it's finally time to tell you, how we're here." Minato said in a softly, being careful not to ruin their comfort. Naruto just turned to his dad and nodded in reply.

Soon as all three of them were comfortable, Kushina began to tell him how they were here. "Well the seal your farther designed to contain the Kyūbi was made from his chakra and he asked me to pour some of mine into it as well, originally the seal was also designed if that you lost control of Kyūbi's chakra and went up to eight tails, your father would appear in your mind and fix the seal. If you were to release the seal and to attempt to control the Kyūbi's chakra, I would appear and help you to control it."

After her long winded speech, Minato took over. "But because of your death, something else happened. The seal was made so that a small amounts of the Kyūbi's chakra would go to you, but when you died both you and Kyūbi's chakra turned into reiryoku. Normally, any of the chakra that was given to you by the Kyūbi, could be replenished by him. But when you died, you started to absorb his soul instead, but to be more accurate, you was only absorbing a part _of _a soul."

Naruto was fully confused now, if naruto only absorbed a part of it then, where was the rest?

Seeing Naruto's confused expression, Minato gave a light chuckle of understanding, "It's ok Naruto, I understand what I'm saying doesn't make sense but just be patient. When I was in the seal I discovered you were absorbing Kyūbi, but from what I learned about hollows, the more powerful soul gains control of the body. That is when I was confused as to why you was still in control, It nearly drove me insane trying to find an answer but then, I had a theory: What if the Kyūbi was only a piece of a soul? But then where would the other pieces be? Then it hit me like your mum's frying pan to the head."

Said mom pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and hit him on the head with it, Naruto was just laughing ass off at the comedy show in front of him, after Minato stopped rubbing his new lump on his head, he continued to explain. "Well if the Kyūbi is only a piece of a soul then what about the other Biju? That is when I came with the idea that maybe there was once a Bijuu that was somehow split into the nine tailed demons."

Naruto couldn't fault the man's logic, even though it was a far stretch of a theory but did not question it, as long as he was permanently in control.

Finally it was Kushina's turn to speak, "Now that we've gotten past that pain the ass explanation, we can finally explain how we're here. We are the last fragments of the seal, Naruto, and soon we're going to disappear, as we are using the remaining of our energy to talk with you. So before we go, me and Minato want to tell you about ourselves and to know more about you."

Naruto wanted to cry out to them, to somehow make them stay but he knew it wouldn't change anything, it would only waste precious time he had left with them. His mother began first about how she was bullied at school for her head resembling a tomato so she beat them to a bloody pulp, earning the title: The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She told him that she was kidnapped by cloud ninja, that Minato had tracked her down by the trail of red hair and rescued her. Which caused them to fall in love.

Minato told him about his training under a perverted sensei who wrote sex novels, then the time he trained his own squad and that he was proud of them. He bragged about how invented a jutsu that greatly helped winning the war and finally where him and Kushina got Naruto's name from his sensei's very first book.

There wasn't much for naruto to talk about really, he told them that the only people nice to him was Sarutobi, Ayame and Teuchi. He had had a pet dog called Biyoku, that was a mod-soul arrancar and he started to go to an ordinary school and made some friends.

It was then, that Naruto could see them start to fade. It wrenched his heart, but he would be strong in front of them. He hugged them with all the love he could give and still, it was not enough for Naruto to show them how he truly felt.

"Naruto, grow strong so you can protect others that are close to your heart, but be sure not to fail like I did for you and your mother." said Minato as he finally faded.

"As for my piece of advice to you Naruto, find happiness with someone you love because there is hardly such thing as true love anymore and you're the one who deserves it the most. Finally, give me grandchildren so I can spoil them rotten in the afterlife!" Then Kushina too faded with a warm smile on her face.

Naruto blushed at her last statement but none the less nodded to her request. It was the that mysterious person appeared again, Naruto had finally had enough of this person and started asking questions.

"How do you know so much about me and just who are you?" said Naruto irritated to no end at this stoic man.

The unknown person was quiet for a few seconds before his lips began to move, _"I've been with you since the beginning of your life Naruto, I'm your Zanpakutō. When you were alive, I was jus a mass of energy due to the nature of the seal and the Biju, I didn't have my own form until you encountered that Kusaka Sōjirō character in Heco Mundo, his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, found how unbalanced, bitter and revenge-obsessed he had become because he wanted Hyōrinmaru for himself unacceptable. And so that Hyōrinmaru abandoned him for you seeing your morality had been retained even after Hollowfication. I assumed that spirit's form and after you encountered those siblings with the memory-shearing paracitic Hollow attached to them, you inadvertently drew the hollow into your own body by sheer instinct during the time you helped protect them. Natrually, the Hollow and I came at odds with one another for quite some time, it was where I got these scars along my body. After you became a Tsuriai, we merged together into this form. A Zanpakutōjū, a __soul-cutter _sword-beast, as it were. And as for my name, it's _Apparatus Novo."_

Naruto just nodded his head, indicating he heard him. "So your name means "Gear Command" in Latin?"

"Apparatus Novo" nodded, pleased that he'd been heard so easily. _"I'm pleased you heard my name but I shouldn't be surprised, after everything you've bean through, nothing should hold you back from hearing it. I am a mulitple-type Zanpakutōjū, you'll have to fight to find out my abilities. There's also something else troubling you isn't there? You've been wondering how you became, to what you call a Tsuriai, for the past few weeks."_

Naruto said nothing but he didn't need to, his shocked face and eyes shining with anticipation, was enough for Apparatus Novo to continue his explanation. _"There has always been a barrier between hollow and shinigami, but there have been cases, where hollows have removed a piece of their mask to gain shinigami powers. I've never heard of shinigami having hollow powers but it's most likely possible. Your form came from your willpower, you dominated your instincts by not eating souls, which definitely would've turned you into an arrancar instead if you had."_

"_The shinigami your father summoned was different that the ones in this world, that one ate souls but did not need to in order to survive, it's eyes were similar to a hollows but had no hole or mask either. It pushed the Kyūbi's soul into your very being, making your and the shinigami's soul briefly make contact."_

"Are you saying that this shinigami/hollow hybrid was a Tsuriai like me, and I got my shinigami powers from it? Also, how come you know so much about this shinigami and I don't?"

_"Yes and no, the shinigami in that world is SIMILAR to you but it's powers are different from yours. When you travelled to this world, the energy inside you changed to match this dimension's energy, the reason why you became a Tsuriai is because after the final part of the Kyūbi was absorbed. The shinigami's energy finally awoke when Kyūbi's energy was no longer there to suppress it. As for how I know that shinigami...you'll have to wait until the next time we meet, you're starting to wake up."_

* * *

True to his word, Naruto began to fade from his mind scape and back into reality. Naruto sat up in his bed with a smile on his face, knowing he was loved by his parents and not just abandoned like many of the cruel villager's had said to him making feel worse than he already did.

Looking to his hollow/Zanpakutō-hybrid Kodachi, Apparatus Novo, Naruto decided that tonight had been interesting.

It made him wonder about tomarrow.


End file.
